callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game Over
Game Over is the final campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This mission starts with Soap, Captain Price, Gaz, and Griggs in a jeep escaping the Launch Facility after the events of No Fighting In The War Room. Besides your jeep, there are two other jeeps loaded with USMC and SAS units who split up with Soap and the others, after a certain point. For the first part of the mission, you'll face a number of trucks laden with armed Ultranationalists while speeding down a set of roads. After eliminating the trucks, a Hind comes and starts attacking you. Some time later the Hind "buggers off", only to destroy a bridge seconds later, preventing Soap and the rest of the SAS from escaping. The team is cornered by Ultranationalists and defend themselves on the broken bridge until the fuel tanker behind them explodes, injuring everyone except Griggs, who dies from a shot to the neck while pulling the injured Soap to safety. After Griggs dies, Imran Zakhaev and two Ultranationalist soldiers move in to finish off Gaz and two other S.A.S. members, but before they can reach Soap, they are distracted by a Loyalist Mi-28 Havoc coming to the team's aid. During the distraction, Capt. Price slides Soap a fully-loaded M1911, allowing him a chance to shoot them. After killing Zakhaev, the Loyalists get Soap to safety. Tips *You can kill Zakhaev and his guards by shooting them any part of their bodies once, even their feet. This saves time aiming and risking them noticing you. *If you get lucky, enemies can die on the spot where you get to shoot Zakhaev and his guards, leaving weapons to swap out with your pistol, including RPGs. *Remember you can crouch to reload and recover your health. *If you have played the level often, you will realize some trucks don't need to be shot as they get destroyed anyway. *Using the RPG will not destroy the Hind, but it will leave faster, so there will be a lower likelihood of it shooting at you. *Don't go out into the open on the bridge or you'll be killed very quickly. *When the truck first arrives on the bridge, the guy that first comes out of it has a useful M60E4 machine gun that you can swap your side arm for. *Don't get too far forward as a BMP is waiting there. Achievements *'The Fourth Horseman' is obtained by completing this level on Veteran difficulty. *'Win the War' is obtained when you complete the game on any difficulty. *'Deep and Hard' is obtained when you complete the game on Hardened or Veteran difficulty. Dialogue Beginning Cutscene Command : Primary exfil point has been compromised. Proceed to Secondary Extraction South of bridge. Enemy presence...substantial. Griggs: It's just too hot man...but room temperature? Please, a beer should be ice cold! Price : A lager maybe, or a glass of water like you drink. But a pint of stout? Griggs : Heh, I'm gonna have to school y'all both when we get back stateside. Gaz : Yeah, well, either way we're stopping at London first. And I'm buying. Griggs : Well at least the world didn't end...Hit it. Ending Cutscene News Reporter: "The Russian government released a statement today, confirming a series of nuclear missile tests in central Russia. Although world leaders were quick to denounce the action, Russian officials maintained that the missile test fell well within established U.N. protocol. No comment was received from the Ultranationalist party, where rumors of a possible leadership struggle have just begun to surface... In other news, the search for a cargo ship lost in the Bering Strait due to a major storm has been called off..." Trivia *The Hind seems to have an unlimited supply of rockets to fire at you *Just before your jeep crashes, you can hear Gaz say "Stop the bloody truck!" while he is the one driving the jeep. *At the beginning of the level, Price says:"It's no good! We'll be dead in ten!" Strangely, this is also the name for the last level of the DS game, Dead in ten, where you are also escaping a missile base, and you and your squad are also stuck on a crumbling bridge. *When Price slides you the M1911, if you shoot Zakhaev's guards and not Zakhaev, he will pull out whats looks to be a silenced M1911 and hold it like an assault rifle, even though its a pistol and he is missing his left arm. *If you look at the other vehicles, you notice that all the occupants are dressed as the SAS. *The rockets the other vehicles shoot are AT4s not RPGs. *When leaving the last tunnel before the bridge, Griggs will shoot a rocket at the hind, despite wielding no rocket launcher, rather an M249 SAW. *Price and MacTavish do not die in this level, because they appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 . *This level is a modern remake of the level Eder Dam Escape from the original Call of Duty. *During the chase, after entering the tunnel, the first truck turns over. As the truck skews sideways and rolls, the two soldiers in the cab are left floating in the air in sitting positions. You can see this better with the slow-motion cheat enabled. *While playing in God mode, you can fall off the bridge and run around and back up onto the highway. Sometimes the tanker blows and the cut scene pulls you back onto the bridge, but sometimes you find yourself running along an intact bridge blocked by 3 BMPs and a Hind firing rockets at you. The program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill you, and since you cannot die in God mode, it never moves on. Using "kill" will return you to the bottom of the gorge to start the loop all over again. *It is possible to obtain the M60E4 light machine gun in this level. After the jeep crashes and you make your way back onto the bridge, go to the green car on the left. An Ultranationalist soldier with the aforementioned weapon will usually take cover next to the car, but if you're fast enough in running out of the wreckage, you will see a truck driving away and stopping nearby with the aforementioned Ultranationalist jumping out of the front seat passenger side. Kill him, and you can use the M60E4, albeit for a very short amount of time. *This is the only level where Soap can use the M4A1 Grenadier; it is dropped by the random SAS troop on the bridge if he is killed. *An M1911 has 7 rounds, but in this mission, when Griggs pulls you out to safety, he fires 8 rounds without reloading from his silver M1911. This is actually not incorrect because an M1911 holds 7 rounds plus 1 chambered, explaining why he fires 8 and then throwing the pistol away. *There is a small bug that can occur especially in Hardened and Veteran, after the scene where Price slides the gun toward you and use it to kill Zakhaev and the other two soldiers.. two soldiers on the far side of the bridge (apparently late comers) kill you. *There is a glitch, (apparently if you hit the Hind with an RPG, though this is doubtful), Pvt. Cook will come and kill Zakhaev and his two henchmen by hitting them with the butt of his rifle. He then turns to the Hind, a moment before the rocket destroys it. Although Gaz still dies (somehow, maybe shrapnel from the tanker that exploded - also, it could be that Infinity Ward did not add any new scripts to the alternate ending to prevent Gaz's death), it is still a VERY alternate ending. Price, also, still slides you the gun. Also, you can KILL Cook for stealing your would-have-been triumph but of course, it will say "Friendly fire will not be tolerated. *Another glitch that occurs on this level is the three gun glitch. After you shoot all of the ammo for the RPG at the Hind, switch back to your pistol. When the Hind knocks out the bridge, and your truck is crashing the "press the 'use' key to switch to RPG" will appear. Press the "use" key. When your guns come back you will have your M4, your pistol, and the RPG. They can all be switched out for new guns. *The RPG that appears on the truck came from nowhere if you look back at the driver you will see that it just spawned there. *At the angle you are shooting at the Hind when you first get the RPG, the backblast would have most likely killed Griggs in real life. *There is some unused audio that the female news anchor didn't say: The Russian government released a statement today confirming the death of Imran Zakhaev, According to several reliable witnesses, the Ultranationalists leader who started the brutal war in Russia was killed while attempting to evade Loyalist troops at a safehouse in Grozny *Another unused audio mentions more information about the ship lost in the Bering Strait: The ship carrying a large supply of luxury automobiles went missing six days ago after having drifted off course in a category five storm. is most likely to cover up all SAS activity *If you look closely, there are no drivers in the vehicles. *After Griggs dies, when you fall and look at Captain Price, you see that Gaz is not on the road where he should be, but appears moments later waiting to be executed by Zakhaev. *Kamarov's voice when he says the lines, "Bravo Team, this is Sgt. Kamarov. I understand you and your men could use some help." and "Standby, we're almost there, E.T.A. three minutes." His voice seems younger compared to his voice when he actually appears during the end and on Blackout. *That is the only level where player can hear clean russian speech. Loyalist in the final scene who waves to helicopter screaming "Zaberite yevo otsuda, bistro! My dolzhny dostavit' yevo v gospital nemedlenno" (Rus: "Заберите его отсюда, быстро! Мы должны доставить его в госпиталь немедленно!", Eng: "Get him out of here, fast! We should get him to the hospital immediately!") has no accent at all. All other russian-speaking characters, even story-related (Kamarov and Nikolai), have much worse pronounciation. *You can't kill the civillian drivers. When you shoot the window, nothing happens. *Notice that all of the civilian drivers look the same. In fact, they are identical with the old man that would be killed by an Ultranationalist in the level "Hunted". *For some reason, Griggs pulls you out of cover (behind the car) into open space where you could easily get shot. This is most likely because he thought the car might blow up. Also if Griggs did not pull Soap from behind the car, he wouldn't have had a clear shot at Zakhaev. He also could have been trying to drag you to the other side of the bridge but put you down to clear enemies and was killed before he could do so. *Price's M1911 is kept by Soap up until the mission The Gulag, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *As you are about to drive over the broken bridge, Gaz yells "Stop the bloody truck!" Even though he is driving. *When you have the 'A Bad Year' cheat enabled, Zakhaev will explode into tires when you shoot him. *It is unknown why Zakhaev even turned up at the bridge in the first place. It could be that he wanted vengeance on the SAS Team for his son's death or for stopping his missile attack or simply for propaganda purposes. *If on recruit you charge up the bridge to avoid getting killed, the explosion will always leave you in the same place, even if you're no where near the explosion *When Kamarov comes to you, he says "You are going to be alright my friend!" Reznov is very much like him. When Dimitri gets shot in Downfall, Reznov will run up and kill the shooting German with his machete. Then he will come over to Dimitri and say "You can make it, my friend." *If you use the 'GOD' cheat, Zakhaev doesn't reload his pistol after running out, instead, he changes to another pistol. This makes sense, remembering Zakhaev lost his left arm. It seems that he has unlimited pistols. *When Captain Price passes Soap the pistol, he is facing Zakhaev. When the Russian medic comes to revive him, he has moved a small distance from the car and is facing the other direction. *If you kill both bodyguards and leave Zakhaev, he will appear to look surprised and fire one round of his Desert Eagle at you. Then, he will look around idly and then suddenly, out of nowhere, barrage his entire magazine into you. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels